


Ame no blues

by Red_Tomato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Puede recordar cada minuto y cada cosa de ese día pero los recuerdos no le ayudan en nada, no lo traerán a él de vuelta, nada lo hará.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 2





	Ame no blues

Puede recordar el cielo rojizo de ese martes por la tarde, al chico que siempre golpeaba su pared con una pelota de goma, la música clásica del hombre que vivía a dos puertas de él, el olor de una colonia sobre el pequeño buró y la fotografía enmarcada sostenida en la pared.

Puede recordar cada minuto y cada cosa de ese día, pero los recuerdos no le ayudan en nada, no lo traerán a _él_ de vuelta, nada lo hará. Sin embargo, se obliga a sí mismo a recordar ese martes de diciembre como una mera costumbre, como un ritual. Espera en la terraza, en silencio, con la brisa de una noche en la cual las estrellas no brillan más; el cigarrillo de su mano derecha se consume lentamente hasta que pequeñas gotas recorren su rostro y lo apagan con un pequeño ruido que pasa fácilmente desapercibido.

La lluvia le acompaña inesperadamente en su silencioso dolor. La gente camina a paso veloz con sus sombrillas debajo de él. Tokio continúa funcionando, la gente ríe, los niños juegan y el continúa varado en el mismo lugar. El mundo sigue girando y aunque sabe que Ryōta no volverá, espera pacientemente con los ojos cerrados, evocando su imagen y voz.

Sólo ese día se permite liberar los fantasmas de un pasado que no puede olvidar. Sólo un día se permite ser débil y perderse entre la suave melodía de su voz.

Sólo así puede olvidar que todo es una ilusión, la misma de siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> El título proviene de la canción del mismo nombre incluido en el primer mini álbum "Walls is beginning" del grupo NICO Touches the Walls lanzado en 2006.


End file.
